


A Shell Game

by Divano_Messiah



Series: Winter - Song of Cheimon [1]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 自设CG世界二战v1.0，零雀&伪装失忆修。配对为朱雀/鲁路修。





	A Shell Game

01

 

“我已经说过了，向我寻求答案是毫无意义的。”

 

02

 

囚犯踞坐在玻璃牢笼当中，钢化的透明壁障将他与外界隔开。他的声音可以被外界听到，经过微妙修饰的、模糊了原本声线的声音，稍带着些平板而失真的生硬。那可能是机械录音，监控者提醒道，或者干脆是远程对话装置发出的传声。没有人能弄清楚这点，毕竟那被关在牢笼当中的家伙还遮罩着面部，既无法窥探出他的实际状态，也无法观测到他的本来面目。监控画面中可以看到他悠闲自得踞坐在地的模样，除去最初几句用以确认当前形势的必要交流后，他便再不吭声了。

“为什么不拆掉他的面具？”鲁路修问。一旁的监控者摊开双手，隐隐恼怒地传达了“他肯束手就擒已经谢天谢地了，要我们去搜他身的话指不定还要折损多少人手”的意思。“愚蠢的怯懦。”鲁路修毫不留情地指责道，“你们可能抓回了一个赝品，可能把一个定时炸弹带回了自己的据点里，届时造成的麻烦可能更大。”

事实上对方打的很有可能就是这个主意，他想。毕竟无论从哪个区段的特征来看，ZERO都是个过度自信的代表人物，而且至少从外界视角来看，即使行事风格始终大胆过头，可他还真的从没碰上过太大的挫折或者致命的麻烦事。往深层次说，鲁路修直觉如此，那必然不是个安分守己的俘虏，即使在当前形势下看起来他也翻不起多大的浪花。“他只有一个人。”监控者反驳道，“我不管外头把他的战斗力传得多么神乎其神——”

“而你们还在担心近身搜查会导致折损过多人手？”

“——他已经被关起来了。”反驳变成了更加恼火发冲的语气，“接下来我们有一万种方法让他失去反抗能力，只不过步骤上有所颠倒。不是只有你能想到这一茬。”

“那么我以为，”鲁路修平静道，“他应当昏睡着，并在昏睡状态下被缴了械，摘了面具，让我看到他被确保为毫无威胁的样子，然后我再去和他沟通。”

然而他也理解管事者保持谨慎的缘由。万一这真被证实为是个赝品，面具底下的结果不尽如人意，或者这干脆是黑色骑士团刻意放出来迷惑视线的人体炸弹——就此鲁路修表示“那是你们才会采取的愚蠢方式，恕我提醒”——让那囚徒保持原样与之对话反而更好。毕竟他的遭捕太过于蹊跷，虽说到了劣势时束手就擒是个好选择，然而总还有别的出路。好吧，鲁路修说，我可不保证一番对话能获得什么成果，我也不能保证他真的会老老实实待在那儿。他站起身来，往监控室外走去，打算直面那遭捕之人。他走至门口时被人叫住，以他这些日子来已经听习惯的、并着刻板与不甘不愿的语气向他发出警示。

“容我提醒一句，”那人说，“我们允许你在决策上对人指手画脚，因为那是你留存在这里的价值——但这儿可没人真的把你当皇帝看。”

多谢提醒，鲁路修说，我也没那么指望。有一瞬他在眉宇间压下狠厉神色，没叫任何人察觉便又轻巧地挥散了去。他在无数盯梢的视线下踱过长廊，步下阶梯，最终走至那玻璃壁障跟前时，意识到打从他暴露身形的那一刻起，对方便在留意自己的步伐了。那张光滑面具叫人辨不出其下眼目朝向，但鲁路修知道那人在看着自己。

他站定的那一刻，玻璃彼端踞坐在地的那人忽然轻微耸动了一下肩，身形僵硬歪斜着，仿佛无形中有人拿枪抵着他的后心、颈侧与头颅，像随时可能在下一秒被葬送性命。他以那副奇异姿态僵坐了许久，而鲁路修也只是沉默着，试图寻觅一个打头的句子。“ZERO。”末了他只吐出一个词节，而一个词节宛如一把锁匙，不知触动了哪方锁弦。那人的身形渐渐放松了、恢复自然，仍然坐在原处不动，单手搭在了屈起的那一侧膝头上。

“好啊。”他说，“好啊。”

他的声音仍然平板、失真而生硬，似刻意而为，与ZERO在公众面前发声时全不一致。然而这并不意味着坐在此处的就是个赝品，鲁路修意识到。恰恰相反，这正是那个活跃于战争前沿的ZERO本人。那人说话时带着疲惫倦意，与他先前遭捕的生龙活虎形成鲜明落差。鲁路修站在壁障之前，安静聆听着他的话语。

“……真是好久不见啊。”

 

03

 

鲁路修·vi·不列颠尼亚被寻着完整身躯时，诚然是已经死了。他没被埋葬在对外公示的坟墓当中，毕竟以他生前的恶名而论，但凡他还被安放在可被落实的地段，遗体都可能遭遇相当程度的破坏。于是棺木被悄然送离了坟地，落在乡野之间，归于一捧尘土和一方无名石碑——本该是如此的。然而他的棺木被寻到并开掘出来时，一具本该腐朽的尸骸还停留在他死去的那一日的形貌上。

一个不完整的受印者，下令发掘之人在检查过后得出了结论。借由遗迹而生的信徒并非仅有被毁去的教团一支，自有他人同在追寻神明眷顾的力量，而形式和路径都未必相同，甚至还有相当的分歧。因此他们意不在替那些死去的人寻仇，只在意自己本身的利益。一个受印者的意义和价值都非比寻常，哪怕不足完整也是如此，而且若是考虑到那位臭名昭著的皇帝曾经拥有何等不合常理的功绩，即使他的神赐血印并未觉醒，他原有的契约之力也属于值得利用的一环。

于是他们尝试修补此前的致命伤势，在避人耳目的边远地界，在土层之下建立着无光的穹顶，预备将死者在此复生。有鉴于那不完整的印记影响，他们的确成功了，拼补一具尸骸的伤势之后再将截停的生理机能唤醒。醒来的人如初生般茫然无措，又经了好些日子的调整才有所适应。他对自己的过往一头雾水，但他的脑子还算好使。当他能够从看似无害的双眼深处寻摸回属于契约者的血光后，穹顶下的主事者便认定了这一桩尝试是有价值的。

这一切都书写在资料页里，他自己可以随意翻看。他表现出来的像是能够记起的东西虽然不多，但脑子还挺好使，欺骗他是无用的，倒不如打从一开始便阐明利害关系，而后在此基础上谋求心甘情愿的合作。你看，于是穹顶中人对他说，你看，你一早便被不列颠尼亚背叛了，你一早就被现世所有人一同拉下了神坛，事到如今你还指望与他们和解吗？是他们造成了你的死。

而关于性命的理由总是足以说服大多数人。

于是鲁路修站在这里，一个死过的人站在这里，蹙眉望着面前这个理论上曾经杀害自己的人。他看起来全不像个囚徒。甚至是在这般被严密监控的情况下，他也没显出半分沮丧、胆怯或恼火的态势。一个囚徒不该像这样，不被人仔细搜查是否还有防身的武器，不被人强行剥去任何可能的伪装，反而在这里接受形似平等的对话询问。他分明是受制于人，被无形镣铐拘禁着，但他仿佛对当前这一切都全不在乎。

然而这并不能改变他的处境。鲁路修抄手站在牢笼跟前，拒绝了贴耳通讯中传来的派人送来一把座椅的提议。他预感这次会面不会很长，虽说他不介意长久消耗下去，然而他冥冥中感觉事情不会这样发生。一旦他站到了ZERO面前，早先从监控中隐约可察觉到的森冷不适感便愈发明显了。那人孤零零坐在当中时，比他一个复生者看起来更像是个游魂。

“我是受人之命。”鲁路修说，透过玻璃上自己白衣裹身的浅淡映像看向它后方那人。ZERO微微耸起了肩膀，用那张空洞光滑的面具朝着他。

“真是稀奇。”那人平板着声音说，“有何贵干？从我嘴里掏出足够多的情报？”

“还有设法弄清你的身份——真实身份。”鲁路修说着，伸出手来，在玻璃壁缘上轻轻叩击了一下，“当然了，我也同意那还不如放点儿催眠的东西甚至毒气进去把你闷晕再直接拆了那张面具比较容易。”

那人笑了，一种夸张的、戏剧化的、并不生动的笑声。“就算这不是个防毒面具，”他将手掌从膝头挪开，在自己脖子上比划了一下，“说不定我在这里头装了个引爆装置，除我允许情况之外的任何人想强行拆卸它的话，都会导致我的脑袋直接爆炸呢。”

“这不好笑。”鲁路修冷言道。那声音当中某种漠然成分叫他心头轻轻一吊。那有可能是事实，假使ZERO面目的保密重要程度更甚于他本人的性命。毕竟假面可以传递，而穹顶中人私下也这么怀疑。当前的ZERO与早先一手拉起黑色骑士团于微末之中的那个领袖的行事风格着实大相径庭，无论是战略排布还是驾驶装甲骑时的战斗风格。当前活跃于争端前线的新座驾从性能上看更接近于优秀的骑士座机，而非指挥者所有的保守壁垒。所以假若假面能够传递，杀死一个头戴面具的人或许真起不到长久效用。而假若他的真实面貌重要到不惜以最极端的方式掩藏起来，真正拆去那层伪装的意义才会更大。

他认识到了这点，穹顶之下另有一些人可能也认识到了。当事者仍然维持着从容，态度倒显得更加抗拒了些。“你的玩笑话就很有趣了吗？”他说着，声音经过微妙修饰的程度并不能掩去当中的尖刻意味，“弄清我的身份。哈。”鲁路修抽回手去，退后了半步，站回自己最早立定于此时的原位。他看着那个假面者，适才提吊起来的心脏缓慢沉了下去。

“怎么，”他轻声问，“我应当认得你吗？”

“不，”对方很快回答了他，“不——我是在说，ZERO最为重要的也不过是这张面具，底下的真相如何毫无意义。”毫无意义，那假面者这么说。如同他刚被送至此处不久，便一口咬定没人能从他这里掏出多少有价值的信息。然而他定义的是“意义”，而非“可能”。他坐在那儿，单腿屈起，手肘搭回膝头，仍然看似气定神闲。片刻沉默后他重新开口，捎带着十足浓厚的嘲弄道：

“还有当然了，你确实该记得杀死你的人是谁。”

常理来说的确如此，鲁路修说。他在自己胸腹间比划了一下，已然痊愈的伤势又隐隐抽痛起来。“我不记得很多事情。”他继续说，“恐怕是你那一剑带来的后遗症。毕竟事实上，我真的死了一回。”

他口吻平淡，并未流露出多少异样情绪。监视者的目光钉在他后背上，钉在他们交谈的场地当中，无处不在。他将重心换至脚跟，短暂瞥向自己的脚尖。他回想着那些公示出来的、可被考证的人生经历，仔细斟酌着那些经历应当让他拿捏起怎样的一副态度。曾经镌刻在死躯上、而今已经痊愈的旧伤生生刺痛着，仿佛被重新剖开来，叫他淌出了更多血。他眨了眨眼，意识到自己仍在原地。幻痛并未减轻，然而他偏移了目光，确信自己没露出多少不足平静的端倪来。

“你看，我对于往日发生了什么仅有的了解渠道是对外公开的资料。”他说，“文字报道，影像存档，还有一些别的。”他数出来，声音平淡如借此窥探的是别人的生活。“我看到你把我杀死，”然后他伸出手指，重新在旧伤处轻轻划过，“我认得你也就是在那时候了。”

他话音落下后，ZERO又轻轻耸动了一下肩膀。那张面具遮去了任何可能的情绪变化，也藏起了呼吸的频率。鲁路修重新抬了眼，望着那个囚徒。他表现得不足古怪，然而鲁路修觉得自己正在被对方所窥视着，一如他此刻正在试图从所有细枝末节处窥测对方的情绪起伏。片刻后他暗叹出声，垂落双手交叠在身前。

“我应该憎恨你吗？”他问。ZERO看着他，从那张封闭假面后看着他。然后那人跟着喟叹了一声，很快截断，音尾化为空无。

“我想是吧。”

 

04

 

“我以为你会表现得更惊讶一点，”鲁路修说，“有鉴于理论上我早该死了。”

长久以来他活在穹顶下的日子都是封闭而无趣的，主事者认为他留在后方已经能起到充分作用，所以在就被递到自己面前来的战况发表意见、以及偶尔帮忙提审一些麻烦人物之外，他只能依靠推算与外界的交会形式来打发时间——或说他在这般严格限制下也在试图掌控格局。有关于事态发展的趋势，他设想过很多种可能，哪一种设想当中都不包括在此情此景下与ZERO相会。

然而在这次古怪会面当中，他认为更该感到猝不及防的并不是自己。

他开始踱步，试图挥散萦绕心头的焦灼不安。他在面上仍然维持着冷静，他的身前背后都钉着探究目光，他不确定自己露出了多少情绪上的破绽。冷静，他告诫自己，不过是面对一个曾经夺走自己性命的凶犯，他不该感到胆怯或畏惧。但若事情真有那么简单——

“基于早先的变故，知情者都在怀疑另有势力在暗中有所动作。”他听见那人做出回答，“毕竟事情不同寻常。”

ZERO的目光始终随着他，鲁路修感受得到。那人并没有随着自己的步伐而偏转头颈，但他感受得到这个。某种直觉，他想，某种该死的、并非与一个凶犯的身份建立起的关联。“什么的知情者？”他深吸了一口气，“关于Geass的？”通讯中开始警告他不该贸然暴露出己方的底牌，他压低声音驳斥说这在自己当政时就不算是个完全的秘密了，当前战场取得的某些成果也足以令人生疑。截至他结束了惯常发生的往来争论，ZERO都维持着相当的沉默。“回答我的问题。”鲁路修说。那人稍稍挺直了背脊，又骤然一下垮塌下了肩膀。

“关于你真正的葬身之处所在何方。”他这么回答。

应该沿着Geass的线索问下去的，鲁路修想。自己应该这么做的，穹顶中人都指望着听到这些。当前高层政要中的Geass知情者有哪些，不列颠尼亚的、日本的、黑色骑士团的，你们掌握了何种情报，你们准备了哪些对策——然而在问出那些于当下而言注定得不到回答的徒劳尝试之前，他交叠的双手骤然一握，扣紧了自己的手指。

“我没有料到你会这么关心我的坟墓。”他脱口而出。ZERO稍稍歪过了头，经了一遭微妙变化的轻声哼笑从连通壁障两侧的扩音装置中传来，调和入几不可察的细微波澜。

“你没有吗？”

骗子，那反问本身似在无形重复。藏在无知伪装下的骗子，将自己保护得好好的。不需要向别人交代任何秘密，只需要从别人口中掏出消息，但若一个人装作一无所知的话，这便很容易实现了。

而那是对的，鲁路修想。

“我在想，提早确保你的死的话，”他听见那人低声喃喃，仿若自语，“会不会让情况变得好些呢？”

那是在指过去，还是在指当下，也或许都无法完全分开来。“你还关在这个笼子里。”鲁路修说，停下了来回周转的脚步，伸手叩了叩面前的玻璃，“你想尝试一下吗？”他看着并不明显的玻璃弧面，看着上边映着的自己的影像。他看着被拘禁起来的、留在牢笼当中的人，一个幽灵，一个影子。

“不了。”那影子在沉默很久后回答他，声音平板而疲惫，“我不重复做徒劳无益的事。”

 

05

 

ZERO表现得油盐不进，这并不出人意料。尽管如此，鲁路修还是尽可能套出了一些情报来。并不特别明显，也不特别重要。对话间总有倾向性与破绽，破绽意味着可被分析，于是他匆匆记下一些情报，以便拿去应付穹顶中人对这次谈话的监视。一些大方向上的目的，一些可能的行军分布。在那囚徒本人发觉了他的作为后，交谈变得更加难以进行下去。被套话的那一方用更多的沉默来应付鲁路修的试探，不似吝于开口，倒更像是拿捏不准应当被抛出的言语。

“我还是觉得应该摘下面具来对话。”鲁路修说。理论上他们还要不少时间可以陪耗，倘若这是ZERO本人——这就是ZERO本人——也身具让人浪费更多时间的价值。提问者揉捏着自己的鼻梁骨，早先的焦灼渐渐消退了，逐渐被替换成难以言明的沮丧与苦涩。被提问者终于重新开口，言语间依然带刺。

“怎么？”那人说，“好让你对人发号施令？”

“对，”鲁路修回答，咬下一个重音时仿佛咬出了血，“我想是的。”

不，他想。那面具不该被摘下。那面目不能被与之为敌的穹顶中人窥探。然而他们的确需要一次对话，没有面具，没有夹杂着小心翼翼的伪装的试探。然而他想看着面具底下那双眼睛。不是为了下令，他想，永远不会是为了下令。“然而那也没有效用。”他听见那人回答，那回答很安全，看似强硬而自信，实则不过是一句陈述。

藏在地下的抵抗势力，ZERO这么说着，异端的信徒，拒不融入新世的祸乱。而他们一手掌握了旧世界的残暴皇帝，对于扰乱既有的秩序来说，也真算是一把好棋。ZERO陈述的语气相当平淡，已经听不出多少理应存在的憎恨与怨愤。“人们都说魔鬼不会轻易死去，”鲁路修则这么回答他，“我想他们说的没错。”

于是话题又回到了这里，有关于一个应死之人的死亡与复生，有关于人尽皆知的刺杀与应有的敌对仇恨。“你意识到你是被我杀死的。”ZERO说，“你有想过我的事情吗？”他声音放得相当轻了，若是没有面具遮挡、没有壁障阻拦，那听起来不应该是这般乔装出来足以让多数人信以为真的残忍刻薄，对曾经的手下亡魂抛出这样一个询问来加以羞辱、或为自己树立起意志上的优势——若是没有面具遮挡的话，这不过是在询问“你是否想念我”。

你想念我吗？你设想过我当下的生活吗？你设想过你规划好的一切是按何种方式成真、是否的确成真了吗？鲁路修眨了眨眼，告诫自己不要被扰乱阵脚。“恐怕不怎么多。”他面上平静道，“值得我操心的问题很多。如果我打算想起来一些事情，你当然是其中一个突破口，但不意味着全部。”

他在沉默间又听见先前的无形嘲弄。骗子。那无形嘲弄间仔细书写着。你无需回想，你想的比回想所需的程度所限更多。骗子。藏在无知伪装下的骗子。骗子。骗子。鲁路修咬住了牙关，他看见ZERO耸动双肩，调整坐姿，原本那平摊在地的一侧腿脚也渐渐屈起了些。

“但我想过很多。”他听见ZERO说。很多。很多。日日夜夜，循环往复，并非荣耀，宛如梦魇。“我想着你死去的过程。你从高台滑落的样子。你死去的样子。”那听起来像昔日胜者的刻薄嘲弄，但更令人难以忍受的是偏偏他知道事实并非如此，“那一天毕竟非比寻常。”

然后那囚徒站起来，忽然间从平地上站起来，在牢笼当中，迈步向前，径直逼近了他的身形。鲁路修看着他，隔着自己被死亡拖下步伐的漫长时日看着他。那人要高出一些来，站定在那里时大抵是微微低下了视线的，不像个遭受询问的人，不像是真正受制于人的那一方。

“总有人在说谎。”他轻声说。鲁路修勉强笑了笑，应了一句：

“是的。”

所以事实总归如此，必然有人藏下真相。然而，鲁路修在暗处蜷握起手指，然而——事到如今，说谎的并不是戴着假面的那一个。

 

06

 

“我坚持认为不对他进行贴身搜查是不明智的，”鲁路修说，“我提醒过你们了。”

他说话时仍然站在ZERO面前。那人和他相对而立，重叠在玻璃映出的他的影子里。他对着通讯器冰冷指责，他的直觉告诉他ZERO这般起身不仅是为了和自己正面相对、将视线抬高到同一层次上。如果你胆怯了就离开那里，主事人予以他这般回答，会面结束了，今天到此为止，再进行拉锯战也没有什么意义。来日方长。鲁路修听着这般说辞差点没绷住一声嗤笑。来日方长。

夜长梦多才是真的。

“有人告诉我，今天能打探的程度就到此为止了。”他状似随意地摊开手，真的往后退了两步，“你还藏了什么后手可供透露吗？”

“我不知道，”那人仍然用着那副听不出是否在开玩笑的平板语气，“也许在靠近心脏的地方藏着一个樱矿炸弹？”

然后鲁路修僵在那里，半晌无言，深呼吸了许久才恢复平定。“那不是个好的笑话。”他干巴巴地说。他看着那张面具，又将目光转向那人的领巾。ZERO摇了摇头，轻轻做了个俯低的手势。他将手伸向领巾，轻轻将它扯开到衣领外。

“我只是觉得这个思路很值得借鉴。”

爆震发生的那一刻鲁路修及时一个打滚，避开了大部分飞溅开来的玻璃与钢铁的残片。他隔得太近，即使双手护住了耳际与头颅也感到脑袋当中嗡嗡作响。那阵嗡响持续下去时他尽力撑着眼睑，蜷起身子时隐约瞥见被炸开的是囚牢的顶端。一个抛起，他缓慢回想着。打开领巾，扯下稍有不慎就会令人提前小命不保的爆破物，一个用力抛起，轰在囚牢上端钢铁与透明壁障的接合处。然后结局就是这样，囚牢没有彻底粉碎，然而那人迅速跃上足够大的豁口处，同时避开了扫射而来的枪弹。

越狱者是从侧面跃出的，于是鲁路修并未真正被枪弹波及。他从地上爬起来时，萦绕在耳际的嗡鸣还未完全消散。他用力眨了眨眼，摘下了耳侧报废的通讯器。他踉跄站起时ZERO已经不在原地了，隔墙传来比寻常枪弹交集更加剧烈的动静。属于装甲骑出行的滑动声响，他意识到。然后他向那人破出的一道血路走去，抛下了身后的伤者与残尸。

“拿自己当诱饵吗？”他在洒血的长廊间走动时低声自语，“真是粗暴的做法。”

起初他在走动，待到脚步稳固了些方才开始小跑。他摸到了腰间的制式配枪，滑下枪托叫一个小物件落在了掌心。他这般动作相当隐蔽，即使已经到了监控多半因交战而遭了破坏的地界上，他仍然没有放松半分警惕。他绕开了多数交战的场所，帝国军的机甲，黑色骑士团的机甲，ZERO引来的援兵。他暂歇时靠在一侧破开的门洞边喘息，听及有脚步声靠近，于是他条件反射地举起了枪。

是早先的监控者。手握着枪，看起来还没冲哪儿打过一发。“你看到他往哪儿去了吗？”那人皱眉问。鲁路修摇了头，又愣住了，张了张嘴还是没说出句提醒词来。下一秒那人遭了身后而来的一记猛然踢击，近身争斗间枪走了火。子弹在鲁路修脚边擦出一溜儿火花，不止一枚。终于有一枚随着持枪之人的手臂被拧过去而在他自个儿的脑袋上开了花，于是争斗歇止了。ZERO从那具新添的尸体旁起身，顺手夺下了枪，再而于沉默间向他望来。

“牢笼被打破了。”鲁路修说，“我觉得是件好事。”

他仍然握着枪，而ZERO将枪口向他撇来。牢笼被打破了，他想。映着自己身形宛若幽灵的、无形的牢笼，禁锢你的牢笼——你总该将它打破的，甚至不该耗时这般长久。他想这么说，然而声音堵塞在喉间。ZERO单手持枪直指他的心口，持枪的手臂微微发着抖。

“旧把戏，嗯？”那人平静道，“假装自己丧失记忆，假装自己一无所知。”

他的呼吸不太稳固，方才那桩经过计算的爆炸显然并非对他本人毫无影响。他肩头深色衣料上浸开一小片黑色的血渍，在这般境况下并分不清是属于谁的。“就持印者而言这类案例真实发生过，思路值得借鉴。”鲁路修说着，盯着那一小方血渍看。然后他将手指从扳机上松开，低低叹息了一声。

一个最为安全的伪装——不消向异见者吐露任何真实有效信息的伪装，只消将原因归于未完成的受印的影响，或者一次死亡本身。依靠明面上的资料推断往昔的不知情者不会料到很多事情，比如他对于扰乱并重塑外界既成的秩序毫无兴趣，比如他对ZERO并不心怀恨意。

鲁路修叫枪口落下了，微微汗湿的掌心内平贴着他在预备前去审问时便备好的东西。他将那一小枚芯片向对方掷去，那人空出的左手准确地抓住了投落的轨迹。“里头有一些有用的东西。”鲁路修在被要求解释之前抢先说明，“穹顶不止这一处，你们不可能靠这种方式去挨个儿探查。这会使你们的效率更高。”他又深呼吸了一次，重新抓紧了枪，但没有再将它举起。ZERO持枪的动作则平稳了一些，摊开了手掌将那方芯片暴露出来。

“你独自准备这东西，”ZERO轻声问他，“是为了什么？”

“总会有人潜进来的。”鲁路修回答，“我只是没料到最先到达的就是你。”

然后又是一声爆响。ZERO在原地犹豫了片刻，还是将那东西揣在了腰间。窗璃外侧升起明显的火光，那显然是一个讯号。假面者哼了一声，忽而让枪口一晃。“离开这里。”他说，“这已经足够多了。你也不需要假意留在这里为他们提供额外援助了。”

不需要，鲁路修咀嚼着这个词。不如说是不应该更确切。即使他留在这儿能起到的效用更大，而他们也都对此心知肚明。“去哪？再被公开处刑一次？”然而他说出口的则是一番嘲弄，“我觉得我应该留在坟墓里。”

“藏在这里苟活吗？”

“不。留在这里直接被埋葬就行。”

鲁路修眯起了眼睛，打量着那张面具。他晃了晃手中的枪支，将它丢在了脚下。“你抢来的那把枪，”他陈述道，“里头应该还有两发子弹。”他抬起一侧手来，单指比出了枪管形状。他将那手势顶在了自己的太阳穴上。“一发备用，另一发你可以送给我。”

他说得轻描淡写，他所说的事情也的确很容易。他两手空空，对方足边便是一具尸体。周遭还有更多，哀嚎的将死者或已经永归沉默的人。他本不该见证这些，他该见证的事情在这一切发生前便该停止了。我请求你，他没有明言，只是安静下来，用眼睛这么告诉对方。我请求你。

如我们曾约定的。如你曾做过的。早就发生过了，而今不过是再重复一回。

然而梦魇值得重复多少次呢？他听见悲哀笑声，低音处带着细末颤抖。足够了。足够多了。足够漫长了。然后那人扣下扳机，枪弹自空处横贯而过，甚至没擦破他颈侧血皮。

“我说过了，”然后他听见ZERO说，“我不重复做徒劳无益的事。”

那人放下了枪，从怀中摸出了锁匙。装甲骑凿破窗璃而来的那一刻鲁路修退了一步，看着那架黑色机体，声音全梗在喉间。没有来日方长了，也或许恰好成立。他仍然在说谎，自始至终都是缔造谎言的那一方。真相又是怎样呢？

我记得你。我记得有关于你的一切。我记得这面具底下原本的脸孔，我记得你被伪造的死。我知道真相，完整的真相自始至终都只为我们两人掌握。我曾以为我会将它带入坟墓。

坟墓被打开了。我不知道，我很抱歉。

他咬紧牙关，望着那假面者打开机舱，攀上驾驶位时动作还有些不稳。那点儿微弱的不协调很快被调整过来，如同很快一切波澜都将归于平静。“朱雀，”他在最后一刻忽而开口轻声呼唤，“喂，朱雀——”然后那人停下动作，手肘撑在身旁侧首望了过来。

“枢木朱雀死于您任职当年，坟墓坐落在东京，若您还记得这点的话——皇帝陛下。”那人这么说，在交战嘈杂声中格外低沉艰涩，“早就不再有这个人了。”

 

07

 

他记得很多事情，包括他们如何道别。一次，两次，三次。一片血色残阳，一方昏暗厅堂，一个湛蓝晴日。他们不总是说再见，那或许意味着当真在期许什么。

有权期许的时段早该过去了，有权道别的时日也一样。然而ZERO的座机关闭舱门前他仍然好似听见一句再会，也有可能是他恍然幻听的结果。鲁路修站在窗璃破开的地方，眼见着那机体展开光翼破空而去。去往天井，去往光芒照耀之处。他在原地仰望了许久，终于咽下了那个被否决的名字。

“……再见，ZERO。”他说。

然后他拾起枪支，又疲惫地退回长廊边角，脱力似地坐靠下去。他在那儿佯装昏迷，也或许是真的迷迷糊糊做了个梦。他看见漆黑利刃，并非自那假面者身边蜿蜒而出，反而是破开了那道身影的胸膛。他在满身冷汗中霍然惊醒，片刻后才意识到惊扰了自己的怕是逐渐靠近的脚步声。

“啊，总算来了个好消息。”穹顶下的主事之人正在低头看来，“希望你没怎么受伤。”鲁路修撑起眼睑，屏息片刻，调出一脸疲惫后，才咧嘴露出了一个假笑。

“无碍。”他说。他在烈火燃过的灰烬中起身，目光从所有死难者中迁跃而出，投向那被击出的空洞。“真可惜他没来得及再冲我开上一枪。”


End file.
